


The Road to Peace

by MidnightWolf



Series: Good Intentions [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Confrontations, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolf/pseuds/MidnightWolf
Summary: "How many of you knew that this agreement would be used to justify the blatant mental, physical, and sexual abuse of my brother?"America doesn't know who to trust anymore, but now, he knows one thing to be true.  The world must pay for their treatment of Canada, and he will have justice at any cost.  Sequel to The Road to Hell.





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm continuing the experiment of one-page chapters, but due to the nature of this story, the chapters won't be quite as condensed as the previous one, they'll just be a bit shorter than usual. I will post one chapter every week until the story is complete. 
> 
> Given Canada's trauma, I have no plans to put anyone in a non-platonic relationship, but I'm still working on the last half of the fic, so I will change the tags if it becomes necessary.

America is so angry, blue eyes fierce as he towers over Canada's cowering figure.

“Please...,” Canada tries to beg, his voice dying.

“Did you think I would be _pleased_ to see a useless whore like you again?”

Shivering, Canada's eyes burn with tears, the harsh, hateful words tearing into his soul like knives.

“Oh,” America's voice goes quiet. “Did the slut think I would save him?”

Hunched over his knees, Canada goes still, silently crying as he struggles to breathe. Forcing down the urge to flinch from the rough hands that reach down and tug at his clothes.

“Why would anyone want _you_ for anything but a lousy fuck?”

Canada doesn't fight, letting America push him over onto his back, spreading his legs almost instinctively, hating himself for ever daring to think he was better than a worthless whore.

The hands are pressing down on his shoulders, so tight it hurts, as America's voice echoes around him.

“Mattie? Matt! Wake up! Please, Matt, you're scaring me!”

xx

Canada shudders as he wakes, opening his eyes to see America leaning over him. Flinching back against the bed instinctively, Canada needs a moment to realize that it had only been a dream – helped along by the way America backs away as fast as he can, eyes wide with worry and hurt.

“...Matt?”

Upon hearing his name, spoken in such a worried tone, Canada breaks down into deep, choking sobs as he reaches out wordlessly for America's embrace.

Hesitantly, America scoots forward, letting Canada wrap his arms around his waist and curl up in his lap, sniffling and shuddering as the tears dry up.

“It's alright, Matt,” America soothes, stroking Canada's hair. “You're safe now. I won't let anyone touch you. Never again.”

Is this real? Canada clutches at America's loose t-shirt like a frightened child, terror chilling him down to the bones. What if this is the dream, nothing but a wishful respite from America's anger?

“You're not dreaming, Matt.”

Canada looks up in surprise. America is looking down at him, his mouth drawn and his brow furrowed, and Canada realizes with a pang of guilt that he must have voiced his fears.

“I won't hurt you! I would never hurt you! You have to know that.”

“I do!” Canada is quick to reassure his brother in a desperate whisper. “I do know, I just...”

He had thought the same of England once.

 


	2. Wishes

Canada clings to America for what feels like hours, trembling in his brother's arms, unable to close his eyes without the nightmare appearing beneath the lids. It's getting easier to believe that America won't change his mind, that this is real and not some fantasy, but he can't help the fear that curls painfully in his chest. It's all the worse being back in Europe after only a week of freedom.

For a little while, he had been able to let down his guard in his land where it's just the two of them, separated from his abusers by an ocean with the feeling of his people as a comforting thrum in the back of his mind. He could almost forget how worthless he is, but here, everyone knows what he is. A slut, a whore, a useless slave.

“It's alright, Mattie,” America whispers, his voice soft and soothing. His hands are gentle as they rub Canada's back until Canada can't help but relax into the touch. “I'm here. You don't have to do anything. I know you're still scared, but you're safe now. I won't let anyone touch you.”

America's phone makes a loud beeping noise on the desk and Canada tenses again, cringing away from the sudden sound.

“It's okay,” America assures him, nudging Canada out of his lap onto the bed. “I have to get that.”

Canada trembles and curls up tight, fighting the urge to slide off the bed onto the floor. America promised that it was alright for him to be on this bed, but it still feels wrong to be on the bed alone.

Beds are for people, and no matter how much Canada tries, he's not a real person anymore. If anyone but America could see him like this, he's sure they would punish him for it.

He's so anxious that he doesn't even realize America is off the phone until those gentle hands are grasping his shoulders, pulling him up and coaxing him to meet America's sad gaze.

“The meeting's starting soon, Matt,” America told him. “Do you want to come with me?”

Canada wants to go, to stay with America, but then he imagines all of those eyes on him, and the thought makes him choke on his fear. What if they force him to complete the contract? What if they take him away from America?

He can hardly breathe, but he forces his head to shake, his eyes dropping to the mattress.

“You don't have to come if you don't want to.” America pulls him into a warm embrace, holding him tight. “You can just stay right here. No one knows you're here, so you'll be perfectly safe, but I can have Russia or Switzerland come stay with you, if you want.”

Swallowing hard, Canada presses against America's chest and shakes his head again in silence. Even if he is grateful to Russia and Switzerland for their kindness, he doesn't want to be alone with either of them. He knows how much he owes them for seeing him as more than a thing to be used, but if they change their minds, he would do anything for them. No matter how much he doesn't want to.

The very thought fills him with guilt, as though he's hiding from his debt by not giving them the chance to change their minds and use him as they please, but he's too weak to give in and America cares too much to force him.


	3. Anger

“England.”

England's smile fades in confusion at the ice in America's voice. He doesn't know yet that America knows what he did, or that America imagines beating him into the ground every time Canada's eyes darken with fear.

The confusion quickly turns to irritation. “Did you want something, Alfred?”

It would be so easy to break his back over America's knee, to crush every bone in his body against the floor. Far too easy.

But America has to think about his people – he can't declare outright war on any of the Nations who hurt his brother without severe repercussions. No matter how America wants England to feel the same fear Canada does, he has to go about his revenge with more subtlety than he might prefer.

“Sure thing,” America pastes a smile on his face, trying to look at least vaguely friendly. “You got Matt's contract? I've been trying to figure out when he's coming home, but I don't remember what it said.”  Only three other Nations know that Canada is safe now, but everyone will know by the time the meeting is over.  

“Don't you have your own copy?”

“Eh,” America shrugs, “I may have accidentally misplaced it.” Or shredded it in a fit of blinding rage. If he'd thought about it earlier, he might have gotten a copy from Switzerland or Russia, but his focus had been on Canada.  

“Typical,” England huffs as he opens his briefcase and sifts through several folders before selecting one and pulling out the paper that had condemned Canada to months of abuse. America doesn't hesitate, snatching the document from England's hands and scanning over it.  

Frowning at the wide loopholes – _nothing_ that had been done to Canada was technically against the exceedingly vague terms, and if America had just listened to his instincts and not _trusted_ that England knew what he was doing.... America folds the paper and sticks it into his pocket, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he fights to keep from lunging forward and ripping England apart.

When he looks up again, America wears a wide, venomous smile, and if he could see himself, he might be reminded of Russia's days of insanity.

England takes a step back, obviously unnerved, looking around as though for help. It's early enough that only a few other Nations are in the room. None of them look interested in stepping into the middle of a fight, though they all seem to be watching intently.

“Did you think I wouldn't find out, _England?”_ America straightens to his full height, looming over England. “You were his _family_. He trusted you, he thought he could rely on you, and you _broke_ him.”

Something dark flashes across England's eyes. “Now see here-”

“No.” Any explanation England could concoct to justify his abuse and betrayal will only make it harder for America to hold back his anger. “The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland is no longer a friend or ally to Canada or the United States of America, and _you_ will stay away from us or I might lose my temper. I don't want to start a war, but I will if I have to.”

 


	4. Confrontation

By the time America stands to address the room, every Nation present has heard of the harsh words exchanged between him and England, and he can see worry and fear in some eyes, concern in others, and blatant curiosity in others.

“As you all should know, my brother _,_ Canada, has been going through a rough time. Most of the people in this room agreed to help him through it, with _this_ contract-” America slams the document down on the podium. “-to bind an exchange of aid for service.”

“Now, all I want to know is, how many of you knew that this agreement would be used to justify the blatant mental, physical, and sexual abuse of _my_ brother?” America's eyes sweep the room, noting those who look innocent, shocked or angry, and those who don't appear surprised, though their expressions ranged from vindictive to neutral to terrified.

Surprisingly, Germany and South Italy share the same pale, wide-eyed look of horror for a moment before Germany's face goes green and sickly, and South Italy looks ready to cry as he slouches down into his seat.

Some Nations stand to leave, but the angry presence of Switzerland and Russia in front of the doors has them nervously sitting back in their seats.

Prussia is the one who breaks the tense silence when he jumps up from his seat – no doubt understanding why it was that he had actually been invited to the meeting this time – and glares at America. “Where the hell do you get off acting all high and mighty? You know damn well that service is sex, it always has been! You signed the contract, gave us the go-ahead, and now you want to act like you didn't know what you were doing? Like we abused him for taking our fair share? Fuck that!”

America sees red, hands clenching the sides of the podium so hard that the thick wood cracks beneath his fingers. “Yes, I signed the contract. I didn't listen to my instincts and let myself be guided by a so-called friend who only wanted to take advantage of my ignorance. There is no excuse for that. But even if I had known, I would _NEVER_ have believed that any one of you would ignore the need for consent, and yet, you people destroyed him. You used him and raped him and convinced him that he was nothing but a worthless _sex toy!_ MY BROTHER IS NOT A _THING_ TO BE USED!”

Breathing heavily, America closes his eyes, forcing himself to calm down. If he gives in to his anger, he will declare war on everyone who touched Canada, and he has no intention of initiating World War III on Swiss land. When America opens his eyes again, the room is silent, all eyes on him.

“I can't take formal action against those who hurt my brother, but I will not forgive his pain. As of this moment, the contract between the European Nations and Canada is null and void. If those of you who signed but did not have the chance to _touch_ my brother wish to recall your aid, you may do so without repercussions. However, all business regarding foreign relations to Canada, including financial aid, will be conducted through the human channels. If you wish to speak with Canada himself, you go through me.”

America doesn't tell them that he will be watching, that these next few years will be the turning point for any relations between the two North American countries and the rest of the world. He can't assume that behind every signature lies a Nation just waiting to tear Canada down, not when Russia and Switzerland had acted to bring the matter to his attention, but America is patient. He will watch and he will wait and when the time comes, he will ensure that those who had hurt his twin, those who had _wanted_ to hurt his twin, pay for their actions and their intentions in full.

 


	5. Consolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I re-read everything I've got written so far and I'm not really liking it anymore, but I don't know how to change it to make it better so I'm just going to keep pushing through until it's over.

“America!”

The quiet, worried voice catches America's attention as he makes his way out of the building, pausing in the doorway to look back. Lithuania is waving to him, walking quickly down the hallway.

“Lithuania.” A part of America bristles protectively, unable to trust without proof that his signature hadn't been put down with foul intentions. But he also remembers how well Lithuania got along with both him and Canada, how Lithuania had never seemed capable of true malice, and hopes that Lithuania will be able to explain himself. It's that hope that entices him to hold the door open, waiting patiently for Lithuania to reach him.

The use of his Nation name, formal and clear, rather than some odd derivative of his human name has Lithuania's gaze dropping to the floor. “I'm sorry, America. I should have said something, but you were so sure... I thought you knew enough to have considered the risks.”

America snorts, waving for Lithuania to walk with him back to his hotel. “You and every other Nation.”

The anger in America's voice makes Lithuania flinch, his hands twisting together. “I am sorry.” Lithuania sounds close to tears. “Please, tell Canada...” Lithuania pauses, exhaling deeply. “Tell him my government will continue to provide what help we can. It may not be much, but Canada does not deserve to suffer for the cruelty of others.”

Lithuania isn't the richest Nation, and if he is willing to continue helping Canada get back on his feet... the cynic in America protests that it might just be a guilty conscience trying to pretend he'd never once considered Canada a whore to be bought, but when America turns to meet Lithuania's eyes, he sees no deceit. There is only empathy and guilt, as though Lithuania could have done something to keep Canada from being hurt.

“Thank you.”

Still meeting America's gaze, Lithuania asks, in a soft voice, “You know I never would have touched Canada without his consent?”

It's an innocent question, but America can't help but think of what Switzerland had said about Canada no longer feeling capable of saying 'no' to the point that Liechtenstein had seen consent in actions that had been nothing more than ingrained by his abusers.

“I know.” America nods, his voice catching in his throat. “Thing is, he might not have known he had a choice.”

Lithuania obviously doesn't know what to say, swallowing and looking as though he doesn't want to believe the harsh words.

“Would you like to see him?” America asks after a moment. “It wouldn't hurt to let him know that there are other Nations who won't hurt him.

Slowly, clearly hesitant, Lithuania nods.

 


	6. Fear

Waiting for America to return, Canada pulls the blankets off the bed to make a nest on the floor that engulfs him and hides him from view, only a small crack allowing him to see out as he watches the door. He feels almost safe in his warm cocoon, though he can't help the anxiety that washes through him with every moment that passes with America still gone.

America wouldn't tell Canada what he has planned for the meeting, but Canada isn't blind. He'd seen the anger in America's eyes.

He knows that America is going to confront at least one of his abusers, maybe even all of them if he's doing it at the meeting, and the thought terrifies Canada. He's not scared that America will be hurt, not when America is so much stronger than him - _had it been America in his place, none of this would ever have been allowed to happen –_ but he's scared that they will say things that will make America understand how worthless he really is. Things that will make America leave him.

Or worse, things that will make America punish him for being so weak.

Canada knows he won't survive it if America realizes the truth about him. Just the thought of it brings tears to his eyes, and when the door finally opens, he shrinks back into his cocoon of blankets and watches with fearful eyes as America enters with Lithuania close behind.

“Mattie?” America looks confused and worried, apparently not seeing the pile of blankets nearly hidden behind the bed. Canada slowly crawls out of the blankets, too anxious to forget his training as he kneels in front of America and peeks up at Lithuania who meets his wary gaze with wide, tear-filled eyes.

“Hey, hey, Mattie, you know you don't have to kneel like that.”

Canada tenses as America reaches down, but he relaxes just as quickly when America only helps him up onto the bed. He's still wearing the warm pajamas that America had given him, and his fingers curl nervously around the edge of the long sleeves as he leans into America's embrace.

“What did they _do_ to him?” Lithuania breaths out, sounding horrified and so sad.

Canada frowns, he doesn't want to make anyone sad, but he doesn't move. He's warm in America's arms, and he doesn't know what he can do to make Lithuania any less sad. America explains some of what happened to Canada, but not all. He doesn't go into detail about the abuse, and Canada is grateful for it.

He doesn't want everyone to know that he is nothing but a worthless slave. The way America tells it, he is brave and strong despite being so badly mistreated, but as nice as it is to hear, it isn't the truth.

Canada blinks back tears, clinging to America's shirt and trying to melt into America's chest. He's not brave at all, or he would have found his way back to his own lands long before they'd broken him so thoroughly that he can never get back what they took from him.

When America notices the tears, he hugs Canada close and murmurs soft words of comfort and adoration. “It's okay, Mattie. You're not worthless. You're so strong... everything will be okay now. I know you're still scared, but I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you like that ever again.”

 


	7. Allies

It's clear that, no matter how optimistic America is, Canada isn't ready for visitors just yet. Lithuania slips away while America comforts Canada, his resolve strengthened at the sight of just how low Canada had been dragged. Lithuania still remembers helping Canada make breakfast when the northern Nation had visited America while Lithuania had been working for him.

None of Lithuania's protests that Canada was a guest and Lithuania was the servant had deterred Canada. He'd been just as stubborn as America could ever be, but even though he hadn't let Lithuania push him out of the kitchen, he'd easily stepped aside to let Lithuania help him prepare the breakfast.

Lithuania lets out a long sigh and rubs at his eyes, refusing to cry for the loss Canada has suffered. Crying has never helped anyone. Instead, Lithuania makes his way back to the conference building, intent on finding a way to determine who among the Nations whose names were scrawled on the damning contract had intended similar harm to Canada as the ones who had broken him.

The world is changing, and it will continue to change so long as America has his way. For all that he is only a few hundred years old, America will not easily forget the pain that has been inflicted on his brother. And Lithuania intends to help him in anyway he can.

Most of the other Nations are still in the conference room, shouting and arguing among themselves about America's threats. Lithuania quietly slips past the crowd, taking his seat and pulling his notepad closer as he takes up his pen and begins to take notes on the words being shouted so carelessly.

When Poland falls into the seat beside him with a loud sigh, Lithuania jumps a little, but relaxes as he glances over at the pouting blond.

“All this fuss... do you think America will still let me dress Canada up?” Poland huffs with a sigh. “It was my turn next, and he would have looked totally adorable in the clothes I picked out for him. Much better than that frumpy old sweatshirt he wears all the time.”

Lithuania frowns at Poland's words, glancing over at his friend. Despite the flippant tone of his words, there's a dark look in Poland's eyes, sharp and angry as he stares at the arguing crowd. Lithuania knows he never would have hurt Canada, not on purpose at least. For all his selfishness, Poland has a gentle soul, even if he tries to keep it hidden.

“They're not like us,” Poland begins again after a short period of silence. “They're so young, so... idealistic... I can't remember ever being that naive.”

“Not anymore, Len,” Lithuania replies, remembering the fierce look America had given him. “They might be young, but they won't trust so easily again. Not after what we did to Canada. We should have said something, _anything,_ to keep this from happening.”

Even if it had only been a few Nations who had destroyed the kind Nation's spirit, all of them had failed. Almost every single name on that contract had been a Nation with centuries more experience who _knew_ what the exchange would be, and even the ones who hadn't meant any harm had failed Canada by not realizing that such a young, isolated nation might not know what he was signing up for. America knew that, and he wouldn't forgive them for it, not if they failed to make amends.

Poland says nothing, but Lithuania can read him well enough to understand his silence is agreement in itself.

 


	8. Regrets

Germany can tell that Prussia wants him to speak up against America, to tell the others that they'd only done what they'd always done. What they'd taught _him_ to do. But he doesn't say a word, as every sound out of his brother's mouth makes his stomach churn with disgust and self-loathing. He'd thought he'd seen tears in those eyes, but when Canada had spread his legs... he'd let himself believe it was just his imagination. Canada had been so beautiful, he'd wanted to believe that such a man would want him.

Now, though, now he can't lie to himself anymore.

He'd _raped_ Canada.

Shivering, Germany holds a hand over his mouth, fighting the urge to gag, his mind so loud that he can hardly hear the voices of arguing Nations around him.

Prussia and Spain insisting that they'd done nothing wrong. That America is nothing but a hypocritical ass trying to act as though centuries of tradition meant nothing.

Others, Ukraine and Finland loudest of all, reminding them all that Canada and America had been isolated for all of their short lives, that they had no experience with the bloody traditions of Europe. That they're still _children_ compared to the rest of the world, no matter how they might act.

But all Germany can see is that trembling body, shaking in the bonds Prussia had wrapped him up in. He'd been concerned at first, but Canada had only nodded and laid back after Germany's questions. Germany had ignored everything inside of him that felt something off about the whole thing, and he'd let his dick do the thinking. Like an animal.

It didn't matter that Canada must have already been through so much that he didn't even think to protest. It didn't matter that it had seemed like consent.

All that matters is that Germany had raped him. And this time, he can't blame his boss or the heady rush of battle. This time... This time, he was in full control, and he'd proven himself the monster he thought he'd left behind.

“Germany, are you alright?” The accented croon of concern has Germany flinching away from Italy's hand, bile rising in his throat at the thought of sweet, innocent Italy touching him after he'd _raped_ Canada so cruelly.

Italy frowns, cocking his head to the side in confusion. “Are you upset about Canada?”

Upset. As though such a simple word could explain how he feels about what he's done. Germany almost laughs hysterically, but he chokes on the sounds and nods his head, staring down at his hands. Hands that had held Canada down. That had left bruises in pale skin, even when he'd tried to be gentle.

“Poor Germany,” Italy croons like a mother comforting a child. “You're upset because you used him, aren't you? Even though he signed the contract... it's not your fault if he decided he didn't like it. He certainly liked it at my place. For all we know, he lied to America, making us the bad guys so he doesn't have to admit what a slut he is.”

Germany's eyes go wide with horror and he pushes his chair back, pulling away as he tries to wrap his mind around _Italy_ saying such things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like making Italy the bad guy way too much sometimes... XD


	9. Defense

“Shut up!”

Romano had enjoyed his time with Canada. The young nation had been a good companion, willing to just sit beside Romano in silence when he wasn't in the mood to do anything else, but eager to obey when Romano wanted to play or to use his mouth.

Sure, it had been a little weird that Canada had been so willing to roleplay like that for the whole week, and had never once stepped out of character by saying anything that wasn't barking or whining, but the quiet had been nice, and Romano didn't like to judge other people's fetishes.

To find out that it had all been a lie, that Veneciano must have done something to convince Canada that he'd needed to act like a dog to repay them, that Canada might only have enjoyed it so much because Romano wasn't actually hurting him... it made Romano sick to his stomach.

And now to hear Veneciano mouthing off like Canada is the one at fault here... like America isn't capable of spotting a lie this big from someone as guileless as Canada had always been. Like Romano hadn't ignored the sparks of fear in Canada's eyes every time he opened his mouth for Romano's cock.

Veneciano frowns as he looks up at Romano, acting all surprised and innocent. “Lovino...?”

“Don't you say a fucking thing like that about Canada!” Romano growls, still pale and shaking at the thought that he had contributed to Canada's suffering. “It was your idea, wasn't it? To have him dress up like that... What'd you tell him? That you'd punish him for being tired if he didn't play along?”

The thought that Canada was probably so tired he couldn't stay awake because Austria had been fucking him all week crosses Romano's mind and only makes his guilt worse.

“Why would I lie about something like that, Lovi?” Veneciano _pouts_ like a child and the sight only fuels Romano's anger. Canada had never actually agreed to anything that Romano can remember.

“I don't know.” If Veneciano hadn't started spouting off about Canada being a liar and a slut, Romano might still be willing to believe that it had been real, but he knows what a manipulative little shit Veneciano can be sometimes. “But I know you did!”

Veneciano gives Romano a look like he's being an idiot, but Romano ignores it, glancing over at Germany who is still staring at Veneciano like he's seeing a monster for the first time.

“Whatever you did, potato bastard, you're not going to make it right sitting around here listening to these idiots.” Romano ignores Veneciano and the other arguing Nations, as though any argument will undo anything they have or haven't done. “That's what you want, isn't it? To make it right?”

He may not like Germany, but if Veneciano keeps talking about Canada like that he's going to set Germany off. Whatever Germany did, it must have been bad, and Romano doesn't want his little brother hurt, even if the brat does deserve it.

So he stares at Germany with fierce eyes until the man nods and silently pushes himself up from his seat.

“Good. Let's go find America and see if there's anything we can do to help fix this mess.”

 


	10. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried posting this yesterday, but it just wouldn't work.

Russia and Switzerland exchange glances as Romano practically drags Germany from the room. Romano probably believes that America is staying in the same hotel as the meeting, as is customary, but America hadn't been willing to risk anyone who might want to hurt Canada knowing where they were staying. He'd told Russia and Switzerland the name of the nearby hotel, just in case, but he'd also made it clear that sharing that information without permission would be a betrayal of the trust they'd earned in bringing Canada's abuse to his attention.

After a moment of silent conversation, Russia nods and moves to follow the leaving pair. Switzerland will stay and monitor the situation – it is his land after all – and Russia will see if the regret the two naive Nations feel is enough to make a difference. Perhaps it's only regret for being caught, but Canada had seemed to smile as he spoke of his time with Romano. He had still shuddered and stayed barely audible talking about the way he'd sucked Romano's cock, but he had truly seemed to enjoy the time he'd spent with the southern of the Italy brothers. Though Russia has no way of knowing how much of that was from actual enjoyment and how much was from finally getting a break after what Canada had been through.

Russia follows the pair out of the meeting room and down the hall, raising an eyebrow as they make their way straight for the receptionist, Romano leading the way. It seems that Germany is still in shock, his gaze dull and his face drawn.

Had he really believed that he'd had consensual sex with Canada?

It's possible. As young as he is, Germany had never been the best at dealing with emotions. At this point, there's no way to know what had been going on his mind or if he'd meant to cause harm, but he had touched Canada, and that meant he couldn't be trusted.

“Amer- A...” Romano falters at the desk as he struggles to remember America's human name.

“Alfred Jones,” Russia fills in the blanks for him with a smile, enjoying the way the two nations turn and pale at his sudden approach. “You are looking for Alfred Jones, but he is not here. After all, he would not bring his brother to a place where so many of his enemies are, would he?”

Romano stares at Russia, not blinking, and Russia wonders if something is wrong. Has he broken the Italian?

Russia hopes not.

Breaking South Italy meant they would have to deal with the Northern Italy, and from the outburst in the meeting, North Italy is just as cruel and corrupt as England or Spain, except a lot better at hiding it.

Canada had shivered as he'd spoken of North Italy, but he hadn't seemed to have anything particularly bad to say. Just that he hadn't wanted to make their support be for nothing and North Italy had only wanted him to make it up to them after he'd slept through two whole days of the week.

As though Canada hadn't had good reason to be so tired.

 


	11. Realization

“You know where Am- Alfred is.” Romano finally snaps out of his daze. “Will you tell us?”

“Why should I? After all, you two did nothing to help poor Canada.”

Germany pales even further, looking as though he might throw up, but Romano bristles with indignation.

“I didn't hurt him!” He seems genuinely angry at the very thought that he might have done something to hurt Canada. “I- I I thought he liked it...” Romano's blush brightens and spreads down his cheeks and neck, all the way out to the tips of his ears as he stares at the floor. “I thought he liked spending time with me like that. The sex... the game... it was nice, but I never would have done it if Canada had just said something, _anything_ to make me think that he didn't want it. The way he was acting, it seemed like he was having fun!”

“Yes, “ Russia agrees with a light tone. “It is pleasant to just be allowed to crawl around and suck the occasional cock when you have spent days being tortured and fucked by trolls after being betrayed by one of the ones you trusted the most. You were the best thing to happen to him, but that says nothing about you and everything about what everyone else was willing to do to him.”

Romano pales, finally seeming to recognize just how how bad it had been for Canada. Germany's legs shake as he stumbles to the nearest trash can and begins emptying his stomach into it.

“I- Is he alright?” Romano asks in a low whisper. “He- America's taking care of him now.. is he doing better?”

Russia knows he's already said too much, so he shakes his head.

“I will call America. If you can convince him of your innocence, perhaps he will be lenient. He may even allow you to apologize to Canada, if he believes that Canada is ready for it.”

“Please!”

Russia pulls out his cell phone and calls America, waiting for America to pick up.

“What's up?”

“South Italy wishes to speak with you.”

America tries to say something, but Russia doesn't wait long enough to hear what it might be. It's not his responsibility to convince America of anything, and he doesn't particularly care whether Romano Italy earns anyone's forgiveness. He passes the phone to Romano with a cold smile.

Romano takes it as though it's a venomous snake, gingerly holding it to his ear.

“America... this is South Italy, Romano Italy. I just... I need to apologize to Canada.”

Russia raises an eyebrow at the almost timid words. They will not be enough to convince America to allow one of his brother's tormentors to approach the broken nation. If Romano truly wants to apologize to Canada, he will need to work a lot harder for it than to simply assume America will believe he means no harm.

 


End file.
